The Not - So Super Ban
by Rhi Rhi AKA DamienGurl666
Summary: vigilantism had been outlawed in South Park, thanks to the new deputy police chief which it is not sitting very well with the local law enforcement, city officials and the Coon and Friends right now.
1. Making enemies

Warning: This South Park Fan fiction story has very foul language, implied sexual situations and terms and a great mass mockery that the show is widely known for over the years. That I don't own or created South Park by Trey Parker, Matt Stone and Comedy Central because I write my own stories between season breaks .It is intended for mature reading if you find it too vulgar to read that you have the choice to do not read it at all or do not a give a crap at all which I hope that you will be enjoy it and laugh your ass off.

**The Not- So Super Ban**

**Chapter 1: Making enemies**

One snowy morning had recently settled over the small mountain town that was nested between the mountains. Which there is bad news for the local crime fighters that the local police is outlawing vigilantism within the town's limit, thanks to the new assistant Chief Charles Gates that pisses the rest of the force off which he went over the mayor's authority that BarBrady and Yates who clearly enjoying getting the help from those mini masked crime fighters that makes their jobs very easy to do, and the other officers too. Inside BarBrady's office which Sgt. Yates and Lt. Dawson were talking to BarBrady who is seated at his desk

"This is pure bullshit... that we need those little masked crime fighters which those kids are the greatest tool in the local law enforcement community with their help that we had gotten the most dangerous criminal minds like former Officer Ronald Russell, Scott Tenorman, Trent Boyett, Josh Meyers and Redmond BarBrady off the streets, this is an outrage, sir?!" Yates detested loudly to shows his disapproval toward the new assistant police chief at that moment.

"I know that, Lou which he has no right to go over my head which it is Martha's job, plus I'm the police chief." BarBrady said which he raises from his chair.

"Should we get the mayor on board with us?" Dawson replied which he is holding his cigarette between his fingers on his left hand, that is when Sgt. Yates rolls his eyes which he can't stand her at all. At that moment that is when the door had swung open to reveal Mayor McDaniels with her aides who came walking in.

"George, who the hell that issued a police order for non vigilantism crackdown on good citizens who is doing their community a favor by keeping it safe from the local bad guys, and helping our boys in blue." McDaniels said in a very annoyed tone voice which she knows the truth that these idiots can't fight crime, or tie your own shoes something like that.

"Mayor, we know about it?!" BarBrady said in a very submissive tone voice, as he looks at her which she was rolling her eyes at them.

"Who the hell had issued this order, without my approval first?" McDaniels said which she was shaking her fists with rage at that moment.

"Well, it's your brand new deputy chief Gates had done it, mayor?!" Yates said, as he walks around the desk where BarBrady remained seated in his chair.

"Johnson, remind me, when we get back to the office…. which I'm going to rip him a brand new ass, and I'm going to make some Goddamned heads roll on the hiring board too?!" McDaniels said which she looks very livid to what she had just heard, and it had made her raise her brows at that revelation right now.

"Yes, madam… I'm writing it down right now!?" Johnson replied which he was writing something down in his little notebook.

"At this time, there is no ban for vigilantism in this town which it is a direct order from me, if Gates have a problem with it that he can kiss my ass which I'm the mayor." McDaniels protested loudly. "Gentlemen, let's go now which we have a lot work to do around here." That is when she and her aides had left the room to head over to City Hall at that moment."

"Well, I better call a briefing with the crew which they will be happy about this development?" Yates said which he had walks out to alert his officers about a meeting is about to start.

"Lou, I'll be out there in a few minutes?!" BarBrady said which he had got up from his cap which he puts his cap on, and walks out.

Xxxx

Cut at Cartman's house, down in the basement which the Coon and friends members were sitting at the table that they are having a briefing this time which it is about the town's ban. Also Professor Chaos was locked up again along with General Disarray inside cardboard made jail cell.

"Oh, come on… fellas that I need to get home right now which I'm going to be grounded again?!" Butters/Prof. Chaos said nervously which he was looking down at his hands.

"Oh, shut up….. Butters which you're still in jail and play your part, Gawd damnit!" The Coon screamed at Butters at that moment.

"Well, geez Louise, fellas…. I'll continue to play the game? Butters said to himself which he looks around the room in fear.

"Good…Now, back to our little game you guys." The Coon said "Gentlemen, there is a brand new villain at the police station which he doesn't wants crime fighters to save the city from bad guys anymore."

"Well, Coon who is this new villain that you speak about?" Mosquito said while the other stays quiet.

"It is the new deputy police chief, gentlemen." The Coon replied with concern, as he turns around to looks at them.

"I don't know why, all sudden that he wants to outlaws vigilantism within the town's limits for?" The human kite said.

"Well, kike that he wants to be a fucking douche bag that is your answer?" The coon shot back at the kite's question.

Oh, he did forget that Mayor run the show around here you guys." Tool shed voices his opinion which everyone had nodded in agreement at that moment.

"Well, it is true you guys?!" Mysterion said which he rise up from his chair, and the coon looks pissed when Mysterion had decided to steal the coon's thunder.

"Uh, Gawd damnit … Mysterion you've to steal my thunder again!" The Coon softly mumbles under his breath.

"I think we should to talk with the mayor about this." Tupper wear said.

"Timmmah!" Iron Maiden replied.

_**To Be Continued **_

**Author's note: I'm was inspired by a vigilante themed news story which I had seen tonight, and enjoy this chapter which I going to think about the plot, and work on the Second Wave story too.**


	2. Catching Hell

**Chapter 2: Catching Hell**

Later on that very same day…. Which it was early afternoon and lunch hour, cut at city hall inside the mayor's office which the mayor was in and having lunch with Johnson, Freddy and BarBrady are sitting at a medium-sized boardroom table which they are discussing about the new deputy chief and other city issues? That the mayor still can't believe about he had went over her head to passed that ban in town without her approval and the city council's that had made him on her list which it is not very nice list to be on at all.

"What the fuck is wrong with vigilantism?" McDaniels asked while she was looking at the three men's faces at those moments which in her mind that vigilantism is a step in the right direction to anything to be solved around here because there are incompetent ass clowns on the police force at that moment.

"Vigilantism is a good thing which they help us a lot to catch bad guys, Martha." BarBrady replied which the mayor simply rolls her eyes at him.

"Duh, I'm know that you idiot!?" McDaniels whispers lowly while she was giving him a clearly seen dirty look that is Deputy Chief Gates came walking in which he looks very livid with them. That Deputy Chief Gates was an older man with gray hair and beard. Which he wears a suit and tie of black instead of BarBrady wears his usual uniform, and he came from a big city out east in New Jersey which by now that he is testing McDaniels' patience.

"Madam Mayor, what is the deal that you had overturned the ban of vigilantism within our community which I came from Jersey, Goddamnit?!" Deputy Chief Gates asked angrily while he looks very scornfully at the light aqua colored hair mayor.

"First off, what right do you have to goes behind my back to issues that order without my and city council's approvals." McDaniels angrily shot back at him.

"Well, your honor I came from Jersey which the police do by the book?!" Gates replied while looking menacing at her.

"Look, buddy, that I'm don't give a hell about where did you came from, that I wants a close working community – police working relationship to solves our community's crimes that way." McDaniels said which she is getting more pissed at that moment. "That is final…. We are done here about discussing this matter which I've other problems to take care of around here right now?!"

"Oh, I see?!" Deputy Chief Gates said before he had left the room at that moment.

"Oh, what… an asshole he is that I've ever seen, gentlemen?!" McDaniels said to herself while sighs heavily to herself." And did he say he came from Jersey which a lot of people won't be happy about this at all."

"Yes, madam… he did say that?!" Johnson said as he looks at his best friend and boss. While she puts her wrinkle-free face into her hands which she wonders on how the hell did they had got a person from New Jersey to be the deputy chief in a small mountain hick town in the first place.

"Now, BarBrady I'm want you do me a favor?!" McDaniels said which she quickly turns around to look at BarBrady in a very low whisper between them."I want you to keep tabs on him?!"

"Okie-Dokie… What you want me to do again, Martha?!" BarBrady commented which he can't remember what she just says that makes her to rolls her eyes at him at that moment.

"Meh….Oh, never mind… that I'll get Alexander to do it." McDaniels said which her voice sounds very annoyed, and she had given up with him that she'll get their son to do it.

Later on…. That very same night which the moon was full and bright over the night skies, on the rooftops which you can see a shadowy pint –sized cloaked figure was seen running across each buildings roofs so he can't be seen at all.

"_My town needs my help once again… Which not ban will not stop me to protect from those who wants to bring any harm to her."_ Mysterion said softly while he is looking over all of South Park which her lights glistered brightly under the starless black skies, and it was bitter cold outside right now. That he was sitting on the dome-shaped rooftop of South Park city hall which there is a light still on which the mayor was there, and Mysterion had decides to have a chat with the mayor who is planning to go home for the night, when he came walking through the door while the mayor was putting her long black wool dress coat on.

Umm…excuse me, madam mayor; do you have a moment of your time for a little chat?" Mysterion politely asks which the mayor quickly turns around to looks at him who is standing before her.

"Oh, Mysterion….what a surprise to see you out on this bitter cold night to patrol the night." Mayor McDaniels said which she looks relieved when she saw him standing before her.

"_Madam, I'm here to let you know that I'll continue to protect the town if any ban is in effect or not which it is my duty."_ Mysterion calming spoke in a cool voice.

"Well, Mysterion, there is no ban on vigilantism which I've overturned the deputy chief Gates' order this afternoon which you and your little team can continue to fights crime within the town's limits?!" Mayor McDaniels explained in a serene and concerned tone voice to him which she had been very grateful for the work that they had done already in town that she wants them to continue.

"Why thank you madam, that it is greatly appreciated that you've done for us, that we'll return the flavor." Mysterion replied in a very polite tone.

"You're welcome, Mysterion…Well, I better go home for the night." McDaniels said which her tone of her voice that indicted that she is tired and had an enough for one day. "Well, you have a good night then and protect our little sleepy town, Mysterion?!"

"Good night, madam to you has well too." Mysterion calmly said.

_**To Be Continued**_


	3. The Ban lives again!

**Chapter 3: The Ban lives again!**

The following morning at South Park Police Station, inside the break room which all the cops were sitting around a big flat screen TV and playing a shooting game that could be Battlefield 4 or Call of Duty: Ghosts right now, because they're bored to death due to the fact that they've nothing to do in a small town which nothing had happened within a week.

"Boom…..Motherfucker!" Alex screams out with excitement when he had shot a couple of soldiers in the distance while he snipes on the building's rooftop.

"Damn, Alex …. You are a dead eye?!" Brown said as he looks at Officer McDaniels who had destroyed his team's enemies, Unknown to them that Alex is a typical gamer when he is at home on his day off.

"Well, I'm on good behavior right now, because I fucked with people's minds which I disguised my voice as a kid when I played at home all time?!" Alex said that is when BarBrady came walking in with his coffee mug in his left hand.

"Oh, shit…. It is the boss is here, which you make yourself looks busy." Officer Novak commenting softly, when he saw BarBrady was standing at the coffee pot at that moment.

"Goddamnit, BarBrady that son of bitch had reissued the order for anti vigilantism ban again." Yates angrily muttered out loud, when he marching into there with a file.

"What?" Oh, boy …. I can't wait to hear Martha's yelling at me this morning." BarBrady said which he looks on edge right now.

"George and Harrison…..That I need to speak with you both now!" McDaniels screams, when she enters the doorway and her two aides at her sides.

"Mayor, we just found out about this as well too?!" Yates replied while looking at the silently fuming Mayor McDaniels who has both of her fists clenched at her hips.

"And you idiots over there…. get your asses to work now!" McDaniels yelled which her brows had formed in a v shape on her forehead when she looks over her shoulder to the officers who are sitting at the TV right now.

"Uh, Goddamnit….Oh, come on, mom that you've to ruin our little fun right now?!" Alex said in a low whisper which he looks very defeated when he overheard his mother's angry rant.

"Oh, shut up, Alexander Preston McDaniels!" McDaniels said which she had overheard him."I need to see you both in BarBrady's office now!" That is when the two top officers had left with the mayor to heads up to BarBrady's office for an emergency meeting.

Cut to the school inside the hallway, at Cartman's locker where the members of the Coon and Friends had gathered around which they are extremely pissed off right now, after they had found out that deputy chief gates had restated the anti vigilantism ban on the town again behind the mayor's back which something fishy with this deputy chief, and why he wants to keep the citizens out of the police's affairs which he wants to keep something secret from them.

"What a sneaky ass little bitch had to go behind Mayor McDaniels' back to restates that ban in the town?" Cartman cries out in foul when he had found out about the return of the ban that the mayor had overturned it yesterday.

"Dude… I think something fishy with the new deputy chief?" Kenny mumbles loudly which it had led him to question about the deputy chief's motives to ban on improving citizens and police relations that Mayor McDaniels is a strong pro –citizens and police relations supporter that she wants to better that relationship even though they are idiots on the police force.

"Like what, Kenny?" Stan asked which he looks very dumbfounded when he had overheard Kenny's suspicion.

"Like he is hiding something from us all?" Kyle replied in a very concerned tone voice.

"Well, you guys that I bet you that Mayor McDaniels is beyond pissed right now." Clyde said which Cartman had simply given him a clear dark glare.

"Oh, no shit…. Sherlock!" Cartman snapped out loud to protest his annoyance which Clyde back off at that moment.

"Hey, fellas…..Did you heard that Billy Ray Cyrus had released a hip hop vibe filled sequel to "Achy Breaky Heart"?!" Butters butts into the conversation.

"Well, Butters I don't give a shit about Billy Ray Cyrus trying to be a fucking Swagger, Gawd damnit?!" Cartman said which he is losing his temper right now.

"God help us all?!" Token said when he hides his face in his left hand which the thought of Miley's dad doing rap now it scared the hell out of him at that moment.

"Like daughter, like father….To tries to cool for the younger crowd in reality that you look like fucking stupid and retarded." Cartman said with a heavy sigh.

"HA-HA…. That is wrong, but it is fucking true?!" Kenny laughs loudly.

At the same time….. Back at the police station, down in the basement which BarBrady and Mayor McDaniels came walking down to look for something that Deputy Chief Gates had putted down there in the records storage room. At the counter where a balding officer appeared which he was on desk duty right now.

"Good afternoon…. Oh, Chief BarBrady and madam mayor, can I help you with something like a secret?" Officer Adams said which he had thought they were going inside the room to make out that they made blushed and denied it.

"What?" McDaniels said while her eyes widen with great shock and raise a brow to what he had just say to them which there is a secret that all of the officers knows about this place, this is where they get alone time with each other.

"What the helk did you got that idea in your mind, boy…..Which me and the mayor only have a professional working relationship, that is all?!" BarBrady explained in a very shocked tone voice.

"Just let us in, which we've a couple of city issues to deal with right now?!" McDaniels snaps back at him which he pushed the button to let them inside the room. Inside a large room that was filled with many rows of cabinets, where he and her begins to go through the cabinets' doors. Up in the squad room where Sgt. Yates had notices that the deputy chief was out of his office and looking for BarBrady at that moment. Back down in record room where the mayor and BarBrady were looking through the multiple files when BarBrady's cell begins to ring at that moment.

"Uh, hello…. Okay, he is coming down here?!" BarBrady spoke in his phone which they had put the files back in the cabinet room where he and the mayor hides behind a row of cabinets and boxes that is when Deputy Chief Gates came in which his cell begins to rings at that moment.

"I'll be there in 15 minutes, and gives your cash too?!" Gates spoke into his cell and he had walk out of the room.

"So, we have another crooked cop on our force, George?" McDaniels said as she looks at BarBrady.

_**To Be Continued**_

.


	4. Into the Lions' Den

**Chapter 4: Into the Lions' Den**

The following morning at South Park City Hall which Mayor McDaniels came walking in, and with her was Pete and his rebel teen brother Zach who had got busted for underage drinking during a call on a drunken teen party which he got caught by his own uncle plus there is no school today either. Now he got his aunt beyond pissed when she had found out about it last night from BarBrady when he had brought him home from the scene of the crime during the night that she is going to punish him by bringing him to City Hall for a day.

"Well, you're going to be my personal errand boy for the day, Zachary for your own stupidity that could end your own life or someone else that is why you're here right now?!" McDaniels said which she has that angry glare that formed on her face as she walks toward her desk and Pete had seated himself at the medium-sized boardroom table that sit in the left side of the room which he have his art supplies with him to work on while he is there.

"Oh. Come on, Aunt Mary…. You're being a total narc right now which I'm bet you and Uncle George did the same shit when you were at my same age." Zach snapped in a loud protest way.

"Duh…. It was stupid on our part to begin with which I don't want you two to do the stupid shit that we had done when we were younger, you little smart ass!" McDaniels said which she rolls her eyes at his smart ass comment that is when Deputy Chief Gates came walking in there which he looks pissed at her.

"Ummm…. Excuse me, Madam Mayor, we need to talk now?!" Deputy Chief said while he glaring at her which she had seated herself in her chair which she knows why he is here right now." How dare you to overturn my order to ban vigilantism within this community."

"First off, deputy chief Gates that I've last checked that I'm the mayor of this town, not you?" McDaniels scolds him who was giving her a clear dirty look at that minute while her aides had step between them.

"You're such a bitch!" Gates said loudly at her that is when she has raised a brow at him as she looks very funny at him.

"I'll show you a bitch then…..Deputy Chief Gates, you are fucking suspended from the force for two weeks until the city council can decided the fate of your job….. Now get out of my sight!" McDaniels snapped back at him as she remained seated at her desk.

"You can't do this to me at all, your honor?!" Gates detested loudly by showing his disfavor for her which she just shrugged at him which she has better things to do at that moment.

"Gentlemen, get him out of here now before I'll change my mind on the spot to fire him!" McDaniels calmly said which she wants to keep her cool before her two nephews and the aides begin to escorts him out of the room."Meh…. It is just another day in South Park?!" she had lent her back into her chair while looking very stunned after witnessing another mental breakdown right now .

"Aunt Mary, are you okay which that asshole is scaring the shit out of me?!" Pete said as he walks over to her.

"Peter, I'm fine!?" McDaniels answered while she looks at her younger nephew.

Xxx

Later that same night which the Coon and friends was out in full force after the mayor had overturned Deputy Chief Gates' order which Mysterion and The Coon had come across the suspended Deputy Chief Gates who had entered the door at Carl's Warehouse where he was met by a group of men which they had decided to snoop on the conversation the same crime boss from Lil' Crime Stoppers.

"Gino, we have a major problem that hit a snag in form of the mayor of South Park who is our problem to keep us from reset our criminal empire back up in this town again." Gates said while looking scared at the disfigured Crime boss who had survived the shootout with the cops which the boys had their hand in when they were into junior detectives by the police a few years ago.

"You'll deal with that bitch that she was the one wanted to push the crime rate down within this town to begin with that you are becoming like Murphy and Jenkins who can't keep their end of the deal." Gino screams as he looks scornfully at him.

"Hey…. Mysterion, do those guys look very familiar to us?" The Coon asked in a low whisper.

"Yeah, they do that guy is the crime boss Gino "Cop Killer" Marino who had two police detectives named Murphy and Jenkins in his pocket when we're junior detectives for the police force which I had thought he was killed during the shootout at the Peppermint Hippo a few years ago." Mysterion replied in a low voice.

"But we've a brand new threat in a pint-sized masked crime fighter named Mysterion who'll ruin our plans of reemergence!?" Gino said which he knows about Mysterion and his little team is working with the police to combat the local crime.

"That is why… I want to ban vigilantism within our community, Gino, but bitch McDaniels is keep having her way!?" Gates replied in a very annoyed tone voice.

A half hour later, back at the police station inside the main squad room which Yates looks greatly relived but it sours when The coon appears out of nowhere.

"Goddamnit…You again, look you little rat thing that we don't have any time to listen to your theories about Mayor McDaniels's sexuality again?!" Yates said along with a heavy sigh as he looks at The Coon.

"Hey, Gawd damnit… I'm a Cyoon!" The Coon muttered angrily at him when Mysterion appears at that moment.

"Mysterion, we have very good news for you that Mayor McDaniels had overturned Deputy Chief Gates' ban on Vigilantism within town?!" Yates said as he looks at both boys.

"Sgt. Yates we've a major problem that Deputy Chief Gates is in league with The Crime boss Gino "Cop Killer" Marino?!" Mysterion said in a very concerned tone voice." Which Mayor McDaniels could be in great danger?"

"What? Mitch alerts the chief about this development!" Yates said in a very concerned tone voice which BarBrady's cell begins to ring and he was with Mayor McDaniels when he walks in the room.

"What is going on here now, Lou?" BarBrady asked which both he and the mayor looks very dumbfounded at him.

"Well, sir and your honor…. That we had receives staring info that Deputy Chief Gates is in league with the crime boss Gino Marino?!" Yates said.

"I thought you idiots killed that scumbag along with those two corrupted cops at the Peppermint Hippo Strip Club a few years ago." McDaniels protested out loud for this big failure as she slams her left fist down on his desk at that moment."I'm should had known that fucker was sleazy begin with in the first place."

"That your life could be in great danger right now, because your heavy stance on crime, your honor?" Yates replied.

"Oh. That is just plain great…. That I had became a target for a notorious crime boss who was thought to be dead." McDaniels said." Well, look like that I'm not going home tonight at all?"

"Martha, you can stay in my office tonight?!" BarBrady said which the mayor rolls her eyes at him.

"Oh, whatever... I don't care at all right now that I'm wants you idiots to catch these fuckers!" McDaniels demands before she walks to BarBrady's office at that moment

"Mayor, we will catch these scumbags, so don't panic over it?!" Yates said while he was looking at the silently fuming mayor.

"Yeah right... I'm going to quote you on that, Harrison?!" McDaniels said in a very displeased tone voice.

"Well, we better hit the road right now, Mysterion?" The Coon whispers into Mysterion's left ear.

"Yep?!" Mysterion whispers back and they had disappeared in the darkness.

_**To Be Continued **_


	5. The Grand Evil Plot

**Chapter 5: The Grand Evil Plot**

A few hours later….. Cut back to Cartman's house down in his basement, where the other Coon members were there, and Butters was still dressed as Professor Chaos and locked inside the homemade cell that he was whimpering about that he wants to go home because he doesn't wanted to be grounded by his own strict father again. That they are waiting for the return of their leaders from the downtown area at that moment.

"Oh, come on, fellas… I've being at home before the street lights turned on since yesterday which I'll be so grounded right now?!" Professor Chaos said while looking very nervous and wringing his hands together.

"Oh, shut up, Butters that you're still under arrest for Sally Peterson's doll that you've taken?!" The Coon yells at him when he and Mysterion came walking through the door at that second when he looks at Stan for a quick second that his face was beat red and has his hands resting on his knees that he sounds that he was out of breath.

"You guys, what wrong?" Tool shed said as he stepped forward when he saw them panting really hard from running from town to get there nonstop and unseen from the unsuspecting citizens.

"Well, Fag….. We had just found that ant vigilantism pushing Deputy Chief Gates is in the pocket of the long thought dead crime boss Gino "Cop Killer" Marino to keep everybody out of the loop to keep us from suspecting about their scheme?!" The Coon explained while he seats himself in his chair at their long mini sized boardroom table.

"What….? You did say Gino "Cop Killer" Marino is still fucking alive?!" The Human Kite replied which he looks very shocked when he overheard Cartman's comment at that moment.

"What the fuck did you say, Kike?" Cartman angrily barks back at him as he looks very scornfully toward him and shaking his fists with fury and annoyance.

"You two, there is no fighting right now that South Park needs us right now!" Mysterion said with concern that fills in his voice when he looks over at them which they are about to get into a fist fight.

"Mysterion, you are getting in dangerous shit right now." Mosquito commented in fear on the possible dangerous situation that they will get into.

"Oh, Gawd damnit….. Clyde, we always gets into dangerous shit all time, so shut up!" The Coon angrily scolds him which Clyde back off from him in fear.

"Cartman, Chill the fuck out now!" Tupper wear said as he stepped them at that moment.

"But we need to take out Gates and Marino first, before someone gets hurt or worse: killed?" Mysterion said in a very cool sounding voice.

"Timmah!" Iron Maiden muttered while he just sat there while the boys had gathered around the Coon and Mysterion.

"And do you know where the hell is Mint Berry Crunch right now which we needs extra help?" Mosquito replied which the Coon begins to gritted his teeth and shakes his fists at his side, because he fucking hates Mint Berry Crunch with a passion has much with Mysterion.

"Meh…. Fucking Mint Berry Crunch that I hate that fucking fag who has the lamest powers ever!" The Coon mutters softy under his breath.

"But we should have a look out for this asshole before we do something stupid you guys?!" Mysterion said.

"You're right, dude on this because we had dealt with this monster before when we played junior detectives one time." The Human Kite replied while looking very concerned.

"Duh…. We know that, Kahl!" Cartman screams his annoyance out at Kyle at that moment.

"Oh, fuck off, Cartman!" Kyle mutters angrily back at Cartman while he was glaring at him.

"Oh, look out you guys that the ginger Jew from New Jersey is pissed off at me right now?!" Cartman smart off with his usual insult for Kyle.

"Coon, you're an asshole!" Mysterion said while rolling his eyes at him.

Xxxx

Meanwhile at the same time…. Cut back at the police station inside the main squad room which Dawson was heavily pacing back and forth right now that he is beyond furious after he had learned about his long time rival that who had murdered his partner in a raid while he was working undercover while Chief BarBrady and Sgt. Yates was overlooking the map of South Park for the latest drug busts and other crimes that happened a few months ago. That he is clearly worried about the safety of the mayor and his fellow officers right now that Mayor McDaniels is still there which she was sleeping in BarBrady's office for safety reasons and BarBrady's secret concerns for her that made her stay there for the night which Pete and Zach are staying over at their cousin and the mayor's daughter who was in the army as a nurse, and her husband was a drill sergeant in the army now a local firefighter for the town which he works under Jimmy's dad Ryan . That is when a very familiar face came walking up to the three superior officers which he was one who saved the boys from certain death during the shoot out with Gino, Jenkins, Murphy and Gino's goons that he had taken bullets into himself.

"Uh, and Chief, do you to see me something about Gino Marino's case?" Detective Hopkins said, as he stepped forward them which BarBrady, Yates and Dawson looks up from the map that laying out on the large table.

"Yes….. Chris, it is about Gino and the local drug trade?" Yates said while he looks at his young cohort.

"That the McCormicks had handled over the info to us when we had busted them for the meth lab over year ago in exchange for prohibition, and the return of their kids from the fosters care, but lately he and associates had been quiet lately which we had lost the shipping track when Deputy Chief Gates arrives in town ?!" Detective Hopkins said that is when the mayor had emerges from the chief's office at that moment. Which she had fixed her hair up, and put her blazer coat back on while she had made herself looks presentable before she makes her appearance before them.

"So, we've a mole on our force right now?!" Yates said he was looking very concerned at BarBrady at that moment.

"Well, gentlemen…..What is the development on Gino Marino right now?" McDaniels said while she was walking over the table which she had seats herself in a chair at the desk and looked refresh too that she looks very bored with this whole thing.

"There are many rumors that Gino wants the mayor and a small group of four graders who were made junior detectives which he wants them dead." Hopkins replied which the mayor looks very sick to her stomach when she heard it at that moment.

"You got to be fucking kidding me right now?" McDaniels nervously said while the look of fear and helpless had crept over her as she looks at BarBrady.

"We need to find those kids now!" Dawson said while looking at the group at that moment. "For now we needs to protect the mayor and her staff have well too."

"Fine…. I'll stay here for my protection until these fuckers are caught and find those boys too." McDaniels said in a very concerned tone voice.

"Gentlemen, you heard the mayor, let find these kids for their own safety." Yates screams out at the top of his lungs which all of the uniformed officers were grabbing their gear and they had left BarBrady behind in the office to mind which this time he is not alone that the mayor was with him which she sat there quietly and looking very broken right now.

"Martha, I'm don't let anything bad happen to you at all that I'm promised you that." BarBrady said while he put his left hand on her shoulder to comfort her at that moment.

"I should go back to bed which I can't go home, because my life is in great danger right now, and are you coming, George" McDaniels said while walking back to his office which he sat there in a few moments and he had grabbed his walkie talkie and went into his office, where Mayor McDaniels was in a bed that turned from the sofa which she was wearing an old oversized white dress shirt and black sweat pants which she had her son go over to their house to get her overnight bag along her makeup kit earlier this evening.

"Well, I can take a little nap which I haven't gotten a good sleep in few days at all?" BarBrady said while he was laying down which he had tipped cap over his eyes which the room was pitch black.

"Oh, shut up, George I want some silence around here, Goddamnit!" McDaniels mutters in a very sleepy tone voice.

**To Be Continued**

_**Author's Notes: Well, on to the writing**_** the Grand Finale chapter to this fic …..**


	6. The Downfall of the Cop Killer

**Chapter 6: The Downfall of the Cop Killer**

The next following morning…. Back at the police station which the boys and their families were there for their own safety, due to their own safety from the threat of the Gino Marino and his goons. Inside the one of the large boardroom where they sat at a large boardroom table which Sgt. Yates was briefing them on the threat from Gino Marino right now. Unknown to them that Mayor McDaniels is in the building too which she is running the town from BarBrady's office for her own safety too.

"Uh, oh, my God…..Randy, I'm can't see losing my baby at all?!" Sharon cries while she was resting her head on his chest who was comforting her right now which Shelley looks really annoyed at her parents, because Stan always get the attention whatever he is good or bad all time, and that is when she looks over at her younger brother and his friends who are dressed in their normal clothes which they have their superheroes attire hidden under their clothes.

"Mrs. Marsh and ladies, we are doing our best to find Gino Marino and his goons right now?" Yates replies while he is standing there with a tan folder which it was tucked under his left armpit at that moment, and he wants a smoke too.

"Sgt. Yates and your men are not doing your best at all to protect our bubbe and his friends from a dangerous threat?!" Sheila detested which Yates simply rolls his eyes at her that he can't stand her bitching or the mayor's either at all.

"Sheila, calm down….. Please!" Gerald said while he was holding her back which her overprotective mama bear mode had resurfaced at that moment.

"No one will not touches any of my children will regret it!" Carol cries out in protest which it had been a few hours since her and Stuart's drinking binge earlier.

"Oh, dear….. My poor little sugar cakes which I can't lose him at all." Liane said in a very concerned yet sorrowful tone.

Meanwhile inside BarBrady's office, where Mayor McDaniels was seated at BarBrady's desk which she is doing paperwork while BarBrady was away from his office to do his police chief 's duties right now. That is when she had felt a ice cold tip from a police issued pistol that was pointed at her forehead which she looks at Deputy Chief Gates who looks drunk and crazed, and tough up like a homeless person, and she can smell him due from the whiskey, cigarette smoke on him which he see her as the destroyer of his career that was built on corruption, dirty deals and lies at that moment.

"Ah. The honorable Martha Janice McDaniels, where is your lapdogs for your aides at right now which I'll be quite enjoying blowing your brains out?!" Gates muttered which he grinned very bitterly at her which she has a very shocked look had appeared her face as he pulled her body toward him.

"I'm not afraid of you son of bitch at all!" McDaniels protested while Gates held her close to him that is when BarBrady and Alexander McDaniels along with a couple of armed officers came rushing in the door.

"Well, Gates we know about your alliance with Gino "Cop Killer" Marino, and let the mayor go now!? BarBrady demands for the mayor's release which he can see the fear had appeared in her eyes as she looks at him.

"BarBrady, you better tell your men to stay back from me, or your lovely mayor will die in front of you if you come closer?" Gates threatened as he points his pistol at his valuable hostage's head when all sudden the furnace vent cover came crashing down which it had hit Gates in the head which it had help the release of the mayor which she had run over to the armed group that is when Mysterion had dropped down from the ceiling and Gates was ready to attack, but Mysterion was quick which he had delivers a high round house kick to Gates' head in mid-air which it had sent him on to the ground and He had regained his bounce which he had points his gun at the mayor, but Officer McDaniels had taken the shot first to protects his own mother, and Gates had dropped gun which Alexander had shot him in the hand which he had started to cry like a big baby that is when Officer Brown and Officer Jenkins had handcuffed the wounded Gates which he was led from the room to get some medical attention before booked for attempt murder and kidnapping of the mayor . All sudden Sgt. Yates appeared which he was wearing a visible black colored bullet proof vest which he had gotten all clear from the Park County District Attorney and a judge to pull off an arrest warrant for a raid to capture Gino Marino for the last time along with Mitch Harris who is also wearing a vest too which Mysterion had disappears outside while the Coon and friends are waiting for him in the alleyway below.

"Ummm… Excuse me, sir and Madam Mayor; we are going out on a raid to capture Gino Marino right now." Yates said that is when both BarBrady and McDaniels looks at each other in very concerned way at that moment.

"That you want me to mind the office again, and send those families back home, Lou?!" BarBrady said in a very annoyed rather bored tone which he wants to go out with his men and solves his major crimes once again.

"I'll stay here to protect the mayor while you conduct the raid to capture Gino Marino?!" BarBrady replied while Mayor McDaniels rolls her eyes at him which in her mind that she don't need any protection at all.

"George BarBrady, I'm not a damsel in distress?" McDaniels said in a very annoyed tone as she looks scornfully at BarBrady.

"But chief and sarge, what we are going to do with those boys and their families?" Harris added which he had instantly remembered about the protected witnesses at that moment.

"Oh, I forget about them which Mrs. Broflovski is being a bitch….. So sent them home before she drives me crazy, Mitch?!" Yates said which he had thought of Sheila that he wants a cigarette right now.

"Uh, Harrison, you knows that Marino is a crime boss and powerful drug lord that he could have hit men out of the city streets right now to carry the hit out you idiot?!" McDaniels said in a very confused tone voice as she looks at Yates.

"Yeah….Yeah…..Yeah…I know, your honor?!" Yates said while the mayor stood there shaking her fists with rage that hung down at her side as she stare Yates down."Well, we better go now, let go men!" Which you can hear SSSTTAANNN?! Which other names being called out by the parents in the background too, right after they had noticed that their sons are gone at that moment?

"Umm… Excuse me, Sgt. Yates, BarBrady and mayor that our boys are missing right now?" Randy said in a pant after he came running in there looking very frantic right now.

"What?" McDaniels replied in a shocked tone voice to what she had just heard.

Xxxx

A half hour later at The Peppermint Hippo strip Club in the back office where Gino was sitting at his desk which he was waiting for contact with Deputy Chief Gates that is when his goons had brought the captured The Coon and friends to him at that moment.

"Ah… The South Park 's youngest and brightest crime fighting team, but you had failed to protect South Park this time you little fucking annoying brats." Gino said as he points his pistol at them which Mysterion had jump in the front of the loaded gun.

"Come on, you fat piece of shit… Shoot me!" Mysterion screams out loud as he stuck his forehead in front of the tip of the gun, and that is when they all heard gunfire in the other room which Yates and his squad had begun the assault at that moment.

"Damn…. Kinny?!" Cartman said in a low whisper.

"It's the cops, Gino?!" The lead hit man screams to his boss as he came rushing into the room which he was wounded by the gun fight outside that was continues to go on, and that is when Yates and his squad came bursting the door down at that moment which the boys had hidden somewhere to take cover when a gun fire will start which it did.

"Guys… go hides now!" Mysterion screams out loud.

"Oh, shit it is gun fire, dude!" Tool shed said while he was running besides with The Human Kite while Mysterion and the Coon had jumped behind the metal desk.

"FREEZES now, Marino…Your reign of terror is all over for the last time." Yates demands as he points at his pistol at him.

"You will never catch and take me alive, officers!" Gino screams as he raise his gun at them which he is about to open fire on them but they had open fire on him first and killing him instantly.

"Repeat… the subject is down and had expired on sight!" Harris alerts the other officers on the radio that Gino is dead along with his men.

A few minutes later…..Outside of the Peppermint Hippo Strip Club where the mobile command center was set up and the boys were reunited with their parents and the other members of the Coon squad.

"You guys are okay which this shit scared the hell of me?!" Mosquito said.

"Hey… you guy had help to take a corrupted cop and notorious crime lord off the streets?!" Tupper wear said in a very cheerful tone.

That is when Lt. Dawson came walking up with Mayor McDaniels and Officer BarBrady along with her two aides which the mayor looks very pleased with the outcome.

"Congrats…..Gentlemen, You've finally taken that ruthless scumbag off the streets and uncovered a mass corruption within our police force?!" McDaniels shakes Yates and Dawson's hands for the job well done before turning to the boys."Gentlemen, let's go now, and thanks you boys for helping us to bring this son of bitch down for good."

"Why thank you Mayor McDaniels, but we-?" The Coon said that is when the mayor had cut him off at that moment.

"Yeah, whatever kid, that I've to do press control right now, so excuse me?!" McDaniels said which she had walks away with her aides and BarBrady to attend for a waiting press conference where the waiting press stands.

"God, I hate that bitch with a passion you guys?!" The Coon angrily muttered under his breath.

"Oh, fat ass that she hates you too?!" The Human Kite replied that he knows the mayor hates Cartman with a passion.

"Oh fuck off, Kahl…. You damn dirty daywalker kike from Jersey!" The Coon shots back at him at that moment.

"Well, fuck you too, fat ass!" The human kite said, before they had decided to leave for home.

"Let's go you guys which we all need some rest!?" Mysterion said.

Meanwhile back at Cartman's house... In his Basement which Butters was still locked up in the make-believe jail which he was starving right now.

"Hey, Fellas... Where are you which I'm very hungry and cold, plus I'll be so grounded when I gets home?!" Butters said while he nervously looks at the room.

**The End**

_Author's notes: Sorry, the delay of the uploading the final chapter last night which last night was my birthday, and I wanted to change some things around or replace that I fits to my likings before posting it._


End file.
